


Jungle Fever

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I almost didn't finish writing this due to complications, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve's black suit makes a return, jungle sex, romanogers - Freeform, slight fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a patrol in the jungle turns into a romp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had the need to write Steve and Nat fucking in the jungles of Wakanda  
> Also, black suit makes its return  
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Steve nods his head to one of the Wakandan soldiers as it’s his turn for patrol. The blond super soldier is mounted on a black stallion and wears a black variant of his previous suit. Steve checks everything before he instructs his horse to head out. It’s a beautiful afternoon in the jungles of Wakanda as he starts his patrol. This sort of thing gives some normalcy in Steve’s stay in the beautiful country. His blue eyes scans the area for anything that seems out of place, he hears the sounds of horse hooves and quickly reaches for the retractable staff. Before he urges his horse to run towards the invader, he calms down as he spots a familiar figure riding on top of a beautiful brown mare.

“Jesus Nat, you nearly scared me.”

The spy can’t help but giggle. “Gotta make sure you stay on your toes, old man.”

“Last time I checked, I’m a few years older than you are, grandma.” Nat can’t help but smirk. Ever since he found out her true age he also takes a few jabs at her. “So what brings you out here?”

She shrugs and urges her horse to move a bit closer to Steve’s. “Got bored, heard you were on patrol duty and decided to keep you company.”

He smiles at her, “Thanks, always nice to have you with me.”

She smiles back at him and gears her horse to walk on. Steve can’t help but admire how beautiful she looks, donning the Wakandan garb that’s colored red and black. He has his horse catch up with Nat’s mare and the two creatures trot side-by-side. The spy couldn’t help but look at Steve, he looks absolutely beautiful in his new black suit - he looks more of a soldier than ever before.

 “Wanna race?”

Steve can’t help but grin. “You’re on.”

They both urge their horses to go into a full run, their laughter fills the jungle as they try to out run the other. Both urging their horses to move faster. It’s not until Nat finds herself at a river and ends up winning. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at Steve.

“Looks like I win Steve.”

He shakes his head as his horse walks up to hers. “Yup, looks like you’re a much better rider than I am.”

“In more ways than one,” Steve can feel his face burn at the comment.

The blond gets off his horse and helps Nat off of hers. He leads both creatures to a tree, that’s a few feet away from them, and ties them up. The moment he turns around he spots Nat slipping off her dress, his throat tightens at the sight. The sun shining down on her beautiful soft skin. He turns away quickly once she goes into the river. Both horses end up snorting as if they were mocking the blond.

“You two are mean,” he smiles at the two and strokes their mane.

Steve takes it upon himself to patrol the area for a bit, making sure they were alone. Once the coast was clear he headed back to where Nat was, upon his arrival he was greeted with the most beautiful and erotic sight. Natasha had just emerged from the river, her hair wet and drops of water dripping down her body. He could feel himself getting aroused, his blue eyes followed the drops of water slipping past her hardened nipples, down to her toned stomach, pass her pussy and down her toned legs. The scene itself was something out of an erotica and Steve could feel Steve Jr. saluting to the sight before him.

Once she opened her eyes, Nat couldn’t help but smile as Steve was entranced by her beauty. A sultry grin makes its way onto her lips and she cups her breasts. “Like what you see?”

“You have no idea.” He walks up to her with a predatory gait, she moans at the feel of his suit rubbing against her skin as he pulls her close to him. “How fucking beautiful and hot you look right now.”

“Is that all _captain_?”

A groan escapes his lips. “You look absolutely _fuckable_.”

“Take me, my captain,” she purred.

A low primal growl vibrated through his throat, cupping the back of her head, he leaned down and slammed his lips against her own. Natasha couldn’t help but moan at his desire, his need to feel her body against his. She gripped his suit as he wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her to one of the trees. A moan left her lips as the bark began to rub against her soft skin as he grinded his clothed erection against her dripping arousal. She wanted this man _now_ and he was being goddamn slow.

“Steve,” she whimpered as she tugged the hem of the top of his suit.

Pulling away he tugged it off and dropped it to the ground, the white tank top following as well. She mewled at the feel of his muscular chest against her breasts. Her hands roaming all over the planes of muscles that were shown to her. Steve groaned as her hand brushed against one of his nipples and began to tug on it gently.

“Tease,” he growled.

Natasha grinned, “You’re being slow.”

“Am I,” he gave his own grin as his index finger slipped easily into her moist entrance.

Her head dropped against the tree and her chest arched up. Hardened nipples saluting the sky and Steve couldn’t help but take one in his mouth, nipping and sucking on the teat as a starving babe. She cried out at the feel of his teeth scrapping against her sensitive tip. Natasha was grinding against his hand as he added another finger in, scissoring her and stretching her out. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders as he curled his fingers. Steve removed his mouth from her slick breast and gently set her down on the ground. Before Natasha could do anything, he had his head between her legs and his tongue inside of her tightness. He had her legs over his shoulder as his hands supported her ass. The spy was holding onto the vines as her soldier was eating her out.

She whimpered as his mouth pulled away from her core. He gave her a shit eating grin as he took one of the vines and wrapped one end around her wrists and the other end onto a branch.

“Asshole.”

His grin widened showing his perfect teeth. “You love me.”

He resumed the same position again – between her legs and her ass in his hands. She wriggled against his hold and tugged on the vine that was holding her up. His eyes looked up and moaned at the sight, the vibration hit her skin causing the red head to clench her walls around his wet muscle. His teeth scrapping against her folds and his lips wrapping around her throbbing organ. He began to suck on her clit like a man who hadn’t drank for days. The way he was working her folds was enough to send Nat over the edge and come. Steve moaned at the taste of her juices as they coated his tongue and lips. It was so erotic, to hear him slurp up every single drop of her juices that spilled out of her.

Standing up straight, Nat moaned at the sight of him. All masculine, virile, powerful, and god like. She could feel herself drooling as he took off the last few pieces of clothing that he had, his cock standing tall and proud – hard and weeping. His strong and powerful hands cupped her face as he looked down at him, his hair matting against his forehead.

“You’re so beautiful,” he took her lips again into a kiss and they moaned as his cock was rubbing against her folds.

Her legs wrapped around his waist once again as he aligned himself. Steve used his pre-cum and her juices to lube up his cock head. Nat moaned as she felt the mushroom shaped head entering her, splitting her in half as he sunk inside of her. She could feel the veins of his glorious cock rubbing against her walls so deliciously. Steve moaned against her neck as he was fully seated inside of her, the head pressing against her cervix. Nat gripped the vine tightly as he began to move, starting with a slow pace before gaining speed each time she begged him to go faster. His warm breath fanning against her heated skin. She tilted her head and nipped at his jaw. It was amazing, the friction of the tree rubbing against her back while her innards were being rubbed with the friction of his cock.

Natasha cried out her orgasm as she came apart. Holding her with one arm, Steve managed to rip the vine off of her wrists, still inside of her, he carried her a few feet near the river and laid her down gently. Looking up she gasped at the sight, how the sun gave him such a godly glow, his blond hair looking like gold and his tan skin like bronze.

“Beautiful,” she whispered.

Steve smiled down at her, “I could say the same thing to you,” as the sun gave her emerald eyes a sparkling gleam, and her red hair looking like fire.

This time she pulls him down for a kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, he moans into the kiss as she arches her hips against him. He gets the message and straightens himself up so he’s on his knees. His hands hold onto her hips as he starts moving again inside of her. His toned ass clenching each time he’s bottoming her out. She loves the feel of him inside of her, how he fills her up so well, how the curve of his cock manages to rub against her sweet spot with every single stroke. Steve’s not done with her, not even when she comes undone in his arms. He pulls out and has her on all fours, his big and muscular body covering her small lithe one. All she can do is feel him, sense him, he’s surrounding her – claiming her in the jungle of Wakanda and she loves it.

The way he’s taking her, so primal and yet so lovingly at the same time. She’s so lost in the pleasure he’s giving her, surrendering herself to him and the love he has for her. Steve’s sitting on his legs and has her on his lap, her back against his chest. This position allows him to go in deeper, filler her up more, give her more. One arm reaches back and grips onto his hair while the other arm is holding onto his hip as he continues to fuck her with everything he has. Natasha loves it when he’s not afraid to show how strong he is and he knows she’s not breakable, that she’s stronger than any other woman he’s met. She’s shown him many times that he doesn’t have to be afraid, to be afraid of his own strength every time he’s with her. Nat wants to be painted the way he paints his canvases. She wants his marks on her skin, she’s his canvas and his hands are his tools of art.

Her head drops back and his mouth begins to attack her neck. His hands cupping her breasts, kneading them, playing with them. She moans as she feels his movements starting to roughen and she’s relishing in it. The spy loves it when he growls, when he loses control because of her, she wants to be the one that unleashes this side of him. Steve sinks his teeth between her neck and shoulder as his hips are becoming blurs as he’s fucking her with only the strength that a super soldier has. Nat is able to meet up with his movements, she’s the only one that can, match his pace and his strength. One of his hand moves away from her breast and slithers between them, playing with her clit. The hand in his hair digs deeply to the point it’s clutching onto skin.

His teeth tighten on her skin as she clenches around his cock, her walls spasm around him as his thumb presses down on her clit. Her hands are digging into his skin, sure enough to leave marks that will heal shortly. A few more thrusts and he rips away from her neck and howls as he comes inside of her. He let’s go of her and she’s leaning on the floor of the jungle, moaning against the cool grass as she can feel every hot spurt enter her body. Steve gently rests his head against her back as he tries to catch his breath. Nat can feel him nuzzling between her shoulder and murmuring apologizes for making her bleed during their romp in the jungle.

Steve pulls out slowly and the beast within him growls at the sight of her walls clenching, trying to keep his seeds inside of her. He scoops her up in his arms and brings them into the river so they can clean. His back is against a boulder, allowing the two to relax a bit.

“Looks like we can cross of jungle sex off our list.”

Steve can’t help but laugh and nuzzles against her neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I like it when you lose control. It’s fine to do so, once in a while.”

“I just hate hurting you.”

She turns around and cups his face. “I know, that’s what makes you so damn cute, you know that? But I don’t mind you being rough with me, after all I do have a variation of the super soldier serum running through my veins.”

“I know,” he sighs, “but I’d rather make love to you then just fuck you.”

Nat can’t help but giggle and rubs their noses together. “I know.” She looks deep into his beautiful blue eyes and smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you two,” he wraps his arms around her again and holds her against his chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally had to force myself to finish writing this. Big thanks to elcapitan_rogers for helping me pick out the color schemes for Natasha's outfit in this fic.


End file.
